Gaining Peace
by LeaNicolaie
Summary: AU - Peace, at least officially, was brought to fruition when the older generation was still alive and kicking. What would it have been like for Kaname, Yuuki, Zero & Ichiru if they'd met without the prejudice or misguided hatred barring their way?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hellos! :) Another oneshot from me, yup. I've been very unsure about this one, as yes, for those who've visited Sagakure's LJ, **the** **idea for this one-shot isn't mine; it's actually Sagakure's, so the credit goes to her and her kind encouragement **(Got it? Good, good) *huggles* Well, in some ways, this was like a final step after all the shameless fanart I've drawn for her AU XD But hopefully, it's not too far off the mark *sweating bullets*

Mmm...as for anything else, I'd say just beware the utter happiness and kiddie joy that's abound in this one :D I've made Zero and Ichiru's ages clear, but as for Kaname and Yuuki, not so much. I'm on the assumption that Kaname would be older than the rest of them and Yuuki younger (well, maybe physically) than the twins.

* * *

**Gaining Peace**

"Yuri, I don't know about this…"

Kiryuu Yuri let out an exasperated sigh at her husband. "Riku, I know how…difficult it is to trust them as hunters, but you have to admit, there's nothing better as a peace offering. And it's not just us. This must be hard on them too."

"Yuri, our sons are _human_, and six years old," Kiryuu Riku said slowly, hoping his wife understood what he was trying to say. Human children were completely different from vampire children. Who knew what the latter were capable of if provoked? Children fought frequently, over the smallest of things, and he was deathly afraid for his sons' safety, especially his youngest.

But his wife merely smiled. "I think I know how old my boys are, Riku."

"Yuri," he started, before stopping as she raised a hand. "Riku," her voice was firmer now, "we've talked about this. The Association has talked about this, and the Council has talked about this as well. They all know what's to transpire this afternoon. Our kids will be safe." She suddenly grinned. "Not to mention, Kaien and Touga will be there to 'watch over them' no doubt, so everything should be fine."

Riku blinked, a bit amazed at how she could switch topics so easily. Her little pet project had been making steady progress, and she viewed this as another chance to take it up another notch towards her personal goal. Looking up towards the ceiling, he sent a silent prayer up for his fellow hunters, also apologizing for his wife's mischievous, meddlesome plans. But, he couldn't help a tiny smile, at least Yuri was having fun, even if it was at the expense of his two friends.

Seeing his expression, Yuri looped her arm through her husband's, tugging him up the stairs to their sons' room. "I knew you'd see things my way eventually. Those two are meant to be!"

Hearing her loud exclamation, her oldest son poked his head out of his room, her youngest following suit. Two pairs of lilac eyes blinked in her direction. "Mom, did something happen?"

"Nothing but good things, sweetie. Are you and Ichiru ready to go?"

Exchanging a look that said they probably didn't want to know what had put that smile on their mother's face, the boys shrugged and nodded, each stepping out of their room one after the other.

"Mom, why do we need to wear these?" Ichiru frowned, tugging at the tailored shirt he was made to wear along with his brother. Zero didn't look all that comfortable either, his face pensive.

"It's a special occasion, and you need to dress appropriately. Your regular clothes won't work for what we're attending today." Yuri answered apologetically, knowing they were less than pleased with their chosen outfit for different reasons. Ichiru spent most of his days inside with hardly a need to dress up, and Zero, already starting his hunter training, had never any need to wear such form fitting clothes.

Lips tugging in a pout, Ichiru grumbled. He still didn't like it, and if he had to wear these, then he just knew he wouldn't like whatever they were going to either. Anyone who liked dressing like this was just dumb.

Looking on at his brother's expression with worry, Zero slipped his hand into his brother's, sending him a slight smile as identical lilac eyes looked up into his own.

Ichiru's frown softened and smoothed out as his attention went back down to his socked feet, his cheeks tinting. He felt a bit silly for being so unreasonable. If Zero could do this, then he could too, he supposed. Giving his brother's hand a light squeeze in thanks, he tugged on it, leading them downstairs after their parents.

* * *

"I almost can't believe something like this is happening." Centuries, upon centuries of work…

"Neither can I, but it is." Peace was finally at their doorstep, and they couldn't ask for anything more.

Well, Kuran Haruka amended, as he caught sight of his children, maybe a few things more. "They'll be fine, won't they?" It was hard to imagine all of this would fall upon their tiny shoulders one day. What a legacy to pass onto one's children. And both his son and daughter already had to deal with being a figurehead as a pureblood vampire.

Kuran Juri giggled, a delicate hand coming to meet her lips. "I hope you're not giving doubt to Kaname or Yuuki's charm!" Granted, both of her children's circle of friends were more limited than most, but she'd yet to see anyone dislike them. Besides, the two boys she heard about sounded like absolute darlings they just had to get along!

Heirs to the oldest line of vampire hunters, and one already making small but steady strides towards his destined profession, the rumor had it, the Kiryuu twins would soon be representatives of a new age of hunters and for the Association. It was the main reason why their family was chosen for this small, but significant meeting. Not to mention, the Kiryuus were one of the very few who were willing to risk their children by trusting another vampire family to look after them.

"You saw the pictures Yuri-san showed us," Juri reminded. "They were as cute as Kaname when he was that young." Having only seen baby pictures, she'd yet to see what they currently looked like, but she didn't doubt they looked adorable. Yuri had unfortunately never really had time for the last few years in continuing her scrapbook. Juggling between being a mother and a well-known hunter, along with having hand in the peace campaign, it was no small wonder.

Highly skeptical about looks having anything to do with one's character (he _was_ a vampire after all), but not wanting to spoil his wife's cheery mood, Haruka wisely kept his mouth shut. Kaname had been and still was irresistibly cute, but even he had had his trying moments as a tot. And though he couldn't say he knew everything there was to human children, boys were boys, no matter what they looked like.

Let us put faith in Juri's enthusiasm, he smiled.

"Father, when are they coming?" Haruka chuckled lightly as his tiny daughter tugged at his pants, her large brown eyes shining with excitement at getting the chance to make new friends, vampire or not.

"Soon, Yuuki, very soon." He bent down on his knees to gather her into his arms, smoothing down her hair Juri had so carefully tried to arrange (neither Kaname nor Haruka had seen much change in it, however).

"I want to see them already," Yuuki chirped, "don't you, Nii-sama?"

"Yes of course, Yuuki." Lips lifting in a soft smile, Kaname tipped his head in their direction with warm eyes.

Not buying any of it for a second, Haruka raised a brow over his daughter's head at his son. He'd been suspecting Kaname wasn't all too keen on the idea of meeting these boys, and couldn't help but be a tad concerned. He wondered what his son was thinking about behind the kind smiles and not so convincing words. Young as he was, Haruka knew better than to underestimate his son's quick mind.

Having caught the expression on his father's face, Kaname ducked his head, pursing his lips. So his father had noticed. But he hadn't seemed angry, for which the young pureblood was immensely glad. He just…hadn't given himself the chance to get used to having two human boys around. And if his mother had anything to say about it, they'd be around quite often.

Kiryuu Zero and his younger twin, Ichiru both seemed like nice enough boys, but for Kaname, who'd only grown up in the safe confines of his small family, these two young humans were bringers of major changes in his current life that he didn't know if he'd be able to accept so easily.

He also wasn't blind to the fact that the boys were from a family of hunters, humans who worked to kill those of his own kind. They may be nice, but that courtesy might only extend to other humans. What if they both hated he and Yuuki on sight just because of their background? He supposed he could deal with it should it come to pass, but Yuuki would be terribly hurt; devastated even. His garnet eyes lowered at the unwitting image of his little sister in tears.

He'd make sure to not let such a thing become reality.

* * *

Grimacing through his cigarette, Yagari Touga tsked in irritation, wondering when the hell his fellow hunter would make himself known. He was sure they were late by now, and something as significant as this wasn't anything to arrive late for. It would just give more reasons for those damn vampires to strike complaint against them, even if it was something as petty as tardiness.

Old geezers really didn't know when to shut up…

"Touga—"

"Late."

Kaien was still tying up his hair, a sheepish smile on his face. "Yes, yes, and I'm so dearly sorry. Shall we get going?"

Yagari let out a grunt before sticking one of his hands in his pocket and taking off in quick strides to his bike. The man behind him followed with the air of an excited child, a bounce in every step.

Having already gotten used to the sudden change in the other hunter (from solemn and desperate to a near frightening cheery lightheartedness), Yagari was far from bothered, merely tossing the extra helmet he always kept with him before putting on his own. About to mount his bike, he saw Kaien fumbling with the helmet and sighed, reaching out to shove the thing on, swiftly securing the clasp. Ignoring his colleague's whine of complaint ('You could be a bit gentler!'), he barked out,

"Hurry up and get on."

* * *

"They're here, they're here, they're here!"

"Yuuki, watch your step or I'll have to carry you," Haruka warned. His daughter came to an abrupt stop right before the stairs before crouching a bit and taking a ginger step forward, her tiny hand clutching onto the railing. She wanted to show her new friends she was a big girl, and could go down the stairs on her own now.

I can do it, she chanted softly, going down one step at a time. Both of her parents, as well her older brother watched on with fond smiles, making sure to go down at the same pace as their youngest.

Just when she had a few more steps left, the Kuran family heard a chorus of soft voices growing closer. Deciding she wanted to meet them more than wanting to finish going down the stairs properly, Yuuki jumped the rest of the way down, landing neatly on her feet before taking off, a bright smile lighting her face.

They're close! She cheered. Rushing through the front door, she let out a gasp as a pair of strong hands quickly lifted her up, resting her against a hip. Looking up, a pair of soft lilac eyes smiled down at her, amused.

"That was a close one." She would have rammed into his legs, and at the speed she was going, it would have hurt, vampire or not. "Are you Yuuki-chan?"

Suddenly a bit shy, she nodded, her cheeks tinting. "Um, yeah. Sorry sir."

"It's alright, and it's Riku. Nice to meet you, Yuuki-chan."

"Nice to meet you too, Riku-san."

"Oh Riku, stop hogging her," a pale woman came up, her lips in a teasing smile. Holding out a slender hand, she tilted her head, "Hello, Yuuki-chan, I'm Yuri. I think you might have heard of me from your mother."

Recognition lighting her eyes at the name, Yuuki nodded, reaching out to give the longhaired woman a handshake. "Mother likes you a lot," she chirped.

Yuri laughed lightly. "I like her as well." Turning to look down the hall, she gestured for someone to come closer. "Come on you two, come and meet Yuuki-chan."

Curious, Yuuki leaned over in Riku's arms to see who Yuri was talking to. Her eyes went wide with wonder as she caught sight of two boys, both identical in every way but their clothes. She'd never seen twins before, and as a vampire, they were practically unheard of.

"Wow…" She whispered, much to Riku's amusement. He let her down gently, and as soon as her feet touched the ground, Yuuki wasted no time in approaching his sons.

Cautious, but excited, the youngest Kuran held out a hand. "Hi, I'm Yuuki."

Lilac eyes darted to Yuri and Riku before coming to rest on her again. As the silence continued, Yuuki nibbled on her lip, her hand starting to come back down. Maybe she said something wrong?

She blinked when her hand was suddenly tugged forward. "Zero." She looked up at the sound of his voice, quiet and sweet. "I'm Ichiru." The other boy took her other hand, lightly holding it in his own.

Smile brightening, a happy flush dusting her cheeks, she each gave them a vigorous handshake, her lingering nervousness making her movements a bit jerky. "I'm really glad you're here!"

The twins tilted their head, much like their mother, and nodded.

"And so are we!" Juri rushed in, eyes shining, and headed straight for Yuri, clasping her hands. "I'm so, so immensely happy you're here, that we've made this possible, at long last."

Her smile turning softer, but no less genuine, Yuri squeezed back. "I can't imagine what it must have been like for you and Haruka-san. To have lived so long with only peace in mind, trying to change everyone else's biased, bigoted idiocy the whole way." She was speaking of both vampires and humans. Ah, the number of times she herself had wanted to set a whole gathering of people on fire just to be rid the problem…

Well, there'd been many.

Leaving their wives to their own excited chattering, Riku shook hands with Haruka, sharing a smile. At seeing the Kuran couple once again, he gradually felt his previous initial bouts of anxiety calming. Not to mention, little Yuuki seemed like such a bright girl, and what with getting a reaction out of Zero so swiftly…

He sent the kids another glance, unknowingly doing the same as Haruka, and had to stifle a laugh as he saw the contrast between the amount of energy Yuuki had to his calm, quiet sons, who just watched her with an air of bemused curiosity.

"Yuuki, they're not going to disappear if you stop talking," Kaname spoke up, going up to his sister to pat her head. Giving an acknowledging nod to the twins, he murmured, "Kuran Kaname."

"Ah, it seems Kaname-kun will get along with them if just based on the level of noise he makes," a male voice chirped.

"Kaien!" Yuri smiled, "Glad you made it, Touga too," she nodded, looking over the younger hunter's shoulder. Juri and Haruka, as well as Riku gave their own delighted sentiments to the newcomers.

"Hunter Cross," Kaname said softly, while Yuuki shyly stuck to his side, giving the two male hunters a small smile.

"Good evening, Sensei," the twins chorused.

Kaien clapped his hands, "Touga, did you hear? They greeted us together! I just knew Yuri and Juri's kids would get along perfectly," he beamed.

As if to emphasize his delighted declaration, the four newly introduced children all shared the same exasperated expression at the infamous hunter's antics. They even relaxed somewhat at discovering their opinions (or rather doubts to the man's level of sanity) were running along the same lines. At least they had one thing in common. They could thank Cross for that if nothing else.

Touga seemed the only one who noticed on their reactions, and refrained from letting out a derisive snort.

* * *

_A Year Later…_

"Zero, over here!" A tiny ball flew through the air, a mere red streak, until it was caught securely in small, pale hands.

Landing squarely on her booted feet, Yuuki headed straight for the goal – a small basket – and once again, leaped into the air, successfully landing another score for her and Zero.

"Yes!" She squealed, throwing her hands up, giving a bright smile to her partner as he gave her a congratulatory high five. "We're the best team!" She beamed.

Ichiru crossed his arms. "No fair. You guys always pair up together." Ever since the first time Yuuki and Zero had discovered how well they naturally clicked in a game, they'd been inseparable every time any mention of playing sports was brought up.

Zero smiled, "Maybe next time, Ichiru."

His younger twin shrugged. "Well, it's not as if it was my fault this time," he was feeling quite good today in terms of health, "it was all because of that idiot." He nodded towards a disgruntled blond.

Blue eyes flashed. "It was not!" He pouted.

Ichiru raised a brow, mimicking one of his father's expressions, and drawled, "You weren't even looking at the ball." Here, he gave Kaname, who was now talking quietly with his sister and Zero, a pointed glance.

Cheeks flushing, Hanabusa parted his mouth for a retort that never came, as his cousin placed a hand over his lips. "Come on, you know what Kaname-sama will say if you get into a fight with them. Did you forget what happened last time?"

Paling, the younger blond backed off, his eyes narrowing in even more dislike as he turned away. Stupid Ichiru, stupid twins, stupid treaties, stupid—

"Zero, great work," Kaname smiled, fixing a few of the younger boy's pale ruffled locks with the gentle combing of his fingers.

"Thanks Kaname," Zero grinned at the praise, closing his eyes momentarily at the pureblood's soft touch.

Watching the short interaction with what could only be the beginnings of masochism, Hanabusa rushed off in near frustrated, angry tears, leaving his cousin to sigh tiredly and Ichiru to smirk triumphantly at another personal victory against the blond noble. So Kaname and Yuuki liked he and his brother better than any of their other vampire friends. That wasn't his fault, was it?

Though Ichiru was more of the opinion that Kaname liked his brother as much as he did due to his similarities with Yuuki. Not that Zero was bouncy and talked a mile a minute when he was happy or excited, but…well, it was just the way they _were_. It was the only way Ichiru could explain it in his young mind. They couldn't look any more different on the outside, but the way they tended to think was rather close.

Zero hadn't a clue, but it was exactly _that_ part of him that had Hanabusa's slight bouts of jealousy towards him wilting unwittingly. Much to Ichiru's amusement, the blond _couldn't_ hold onto his animosity if he tried. Both Yuuki and Zero had that affect on people. And although that made it all the more easier for Hanabusa to shift his negativity towards Ichiru, the younger twin didn't mind. It wasn't as if he cared about what the B class noble thought of him. He only stopped to think about the opinions of two people.

"Ichiru, cookies? I know you like the caramel ones." Zero called softly, waving one of them in the air from his seat. He and the pureblood siblings had gone on to lay out the snacks their mothers had prepared on the glass table. It was quickly getting dark outside, but Ichiru could still make out the plates of sweets spread about like a mini picnic.

Trotting over, he smiled in thanks, directly taking a bite out of the cookie from his brother's hand. Zero, returning the smile, just waited until he finished chewing before feeding him the rest of the baked treat.

"Zero, Zero, I want you to have some too," Yuuki said earnestly, tugging on his shirt while holding a sugar cookie to his lips with her free hand. When he moved to take it out of her grasp, she pulled the cookie away, "No, no, I want to give it to you like you gave yours to Ichiru."

While Zero blinked confusedly, Ichiru narrowed his eyes playfully and reached around his brother to swiftly tug the cookie out of her hand. "Sorry, only I get to feed Zero," he grinned, placing the treat up to his brother's lips.

Zero leaned back to send Yuuki a concerned glance as she pouted in distress and another to his brother, wondering what he should be doing. If he chose to eat from Ichiru, that would hurt Yuuki's feelings, and if he defended her against his brother, Ichiru would be upset instead, and Zero wanted neither outcome.

Logically deciding to just get another cookie from the plate to avoid having to make that choice at all, he was smoothly interrupted with Ichiru's sharp but surprised, "Hey!" Turning to see what'd happened, he blinked as he saw Kaname had taken a bite out of the cookie his younger twin had been offering him.

"Thank you Ichiru, that was delicious," the older pureblood said calmly, his smile only working to further lower the brows on his brother's face.

"Kaname, that wasn't supposed to be yours!" Ichiru protested just for the sake of protesting, as his aim had only been to tease Yuuki a little.

"Nii-sama, that was Zero's!"

"It's alright," Zero smiled, sending Kaname a relieved, thankful glance. "There's more," he gestured to the plate. "Ichiru, Juri-san made your favorite brownies too, and Yuuki, our Mom wanted to tell you to have as many of the cupcakes as you like."

Seeing their eyes brighten, Kaname nodded, "They're in the other basket." He kept in a laugh as he saw them scramble for their favorite snacks. What better way to divert their attention away from an impending scuffle than with food?

Both he and Zero shared an amused glance, silently thanking each other for their smooth follow-ups, Kaname shifting to take Ichiru's previous seat beside the young hunter. About to ask whether the younger boy could pass the jug of iced tea over, he blinked.

Zero laughed quietly, pushing the cookie more insistently against the pureblood's lips. "Come on, it's good," he coaxed playfully.

Raising a brow, Kaname parted his mouth to respond only to have his voice muffled by the cookie that'd been abruptly shoved into it. "Mmph…!" He covered the lower part of his face out of courtesy and quickly tried to chew and swallow as fast as he could manage as to not give Zero any more extra time to run.

Soundlessly getting up from his seat with a speed that had the rest of the other outraged young nobles blinking, Kaname sprinted after the laughing boy responsible for his short bout of embarrassment. (Takuma, he knew, would never let him live it down…)

Too dignified to resort to raising his voice and knowing any demands for the boy to stop would end in vain, Kaname just smirked and sped up his pace. Running around the garden like a pair of monkeys wasn't all that dignified either, and he was intent on finishing this quickly.

Leaping into the air, it was easy for him to sail over Zero's head, coming to land in front of the younger boy to take a gentle, but firm hold of his arm. He didn't think his grip had been tight at all (it'd been a while since he'd met and played with the twins, after all, he'd plenty of time to learn how to exert his strength) but Zero's wide gaze told differently.

"Kaname, you're hurting me," he whispered, and Kaname immediately faltered, catching onto Zero's impish grin a second too late as the boy took off again, leaving his hand empty.

This time, he couldn't hold in a sharp, "Zero!" as he watched the young hunter sprint off. Inwardly, a teasing voice that sounded too much like his father sighed out, "He got you with those eyes again," and Kaname could hear the shake of his head in his tone.

_He reminds me of Yuuki whenever he does that,_ Kaname tried to reason, and held in a scowl. The excuse sounded lame even in his own mind.

But those thoughts aside, he needed to get Zero first. This time, instead of running after him, Kaname raised his head to take a delicate sniff, his strides calm and confident as he let his nose lead him to his current target.

…Who'd just rushed behind the thick trunk of an old tree.

Smiling in amusement, he kept his movements silent as he carefully crept around the tree and behind the younger boy who was on his knees peering out over the other side of the tree trunk.

Zero, Zero, Zero… It was a good thing Kaname had learned to conceal his aura as a vampire or this would never have worked. Zero had excellent senses as a hunter and his abilities only increased with every training session. Last Kaname heard, his range extended quite far for one his age.

"Zero," he finally murmured, and the predator in him purred in satisfaction at the gasp of surprise that left the boy's lips. As Zero tried to make another run for it, Kaname wasted no time in grabbing for his wrist, smoothly pulling him back down onto his lap.

Wrapping his other arm around the boy's waist, Kaname shifted to rest his back against the trunk, settling the younger boy comfortably between his legs.

Zero pouted, his hand resting against Kaname's arm. It really wasn't fair. The older boy knew how to keep Zero from sensing him, and thus was able to catch him much too easily.

"I only gave you a cookie," he mumbled.

"Then why did you run?" Kaname tilted his head to get a better view of the younger boy's face. "If you hadn't already foreseen what your actions would do, you wouldn't have made to run off so fast."

Zero's bottom lip stuck out even more as slunk lower in Kaname's arms. He refused to look like an idiot by opening his mouth only to further dig himself a deeper hole. If there was one thing Kaname was good at, it was verbal arguments, and the gods had blessed him with an unfair amount of intelligence to match.

He knew Kaname wouldn't hurt him though. The older boy had never inflicted pain on either Ichiru or Zero deliberately, but always apologized for it anyhow, even for situations that hadn't been his fault. He and Ichiru's first fight with Aidou was a fine example. Despite the twins telling him otherwise, Kaname had still felt guilty about it and creeped Ichiru out with his attempts to make it up to them by trying to tend to their injuries at every opportunity. He finally stopped when Zero threatened he and his brother would stop coming over if all the older boy was going to do every time he saw them was act like a mother hen.

"Mm, what shall I do with you?"

Perking up, Zero cautiously peeked over his shoulder at the pureblood behind him, as though seeing his expression would enlighten him to the older boy's thoughts. It didn't, of course. What was Kaname planning?

"You can let me go," he tried.

"…I don't think so, no, Zero."

The pout was back as the young hunter in training deflated, slouching again. It'd been worth a shot, wasted as it might've been. "Then what _are_ you going to do?" He grumbled.

"How about you giving me a cookie properly this time?" Kaname murmured, amused with Zero's quickly turning moods.

Tilting his head back to squint up at the pureblood in suspicion (still too young to realize he'd just exposed the whole of his throat, which Kaname did his best to ignore for the moment), the younger boy asked, "Now?" He didn't have any cookies.

"Yes, why not?" Kaname smiled down, placing a perfectly made sugar cookie in the palm of Zero's small, pale hand.

Quickly sitting up, making sure not to bump his head into Kaname's chin in the process, Zero looked down at the treat in his hand in confusion. "How did you bring this with you without breaking it?" Last he checked, Kaname hadn't been holding it, and if he'd kept it in his pocket or something, it surely would have chipped off at the edge or crumbled completely.

"I am a pureblood." Kaname said simply, as if that were enough of an answer. Zero half wondered if the older boy intended to use that excuse for every seemingly inexplicable thing he pulled off.

Shrugging (there really was no use in pushing the issue; Kaname was very good at verbal arguments, after all) Zero simply placed the cookie back in Kaname's hand. "There. I gave one to you the right way." He would be free to eat with Ichiru and Yuuki.

"Didn't I say to give it to me properly?"

Zero blinked, then frowned. "I did." He glanced down at the cookie and almost whined in frustration when Kaname placed it back onto his palm. The older boy really was confusing sometimes.

"You know how to give properly to Ichiru but not to me?" Kaname asked innocently.

Lilac eyes widened. _Oh…_ Well, if Kaname wanted it that way, then who was Zero to say anything? Turning completely in the pureblood's arms, he lifted the cookie up to his lips, waiting for them to part before gently pushing it in, as he'd done with Ichiru. So this was what Kaname meant? He could be pretty weird on top of being confusing, Zero decided. But then again, he _was_ a pureblood, he inwardly snickered.

Once he was done eating, they both moved to stand, dusting off their pants. "Yuuki probably ate all the cupcakes," Zero smiled as they headed back.

"If there are any left, would you share them with me as well?" Kaname asked. Zero narrowed his eyes a bit, looking up at the vampire before shrugging. "Okay." Feeding Kaname wasn't such a horrible thing, and he doubted Yuuki would let him get away with hogging all of her precious older brother's attention, so he could just shove the task onto her willing shoulders if he didn't want to do it. And if not her, then Aidou Hanabusa would work just as well.

Unfortunately, Kaname seemed particularly adept at guessing his thoughts, as he lightly commented, "Only you would be so generous as to share such good cupcakes with me, Zero."

The younger boy sighed.

* * *

**O.M.A.K.E.**

A thirteen year old Zero walked by the living room only to stop at hearing uproarious laughter emanating from it. Curious, he took a glimpse and found his parents as well as the pureblood couple, crowded around a book.

"What are you guys looking at?" And what was so funny?

They all looked up, and once they saw his face, they started laughing all over again.

Lips pursing, Zero crossed his arms. "What is it?" He demanded. He didn't like being laughed at, especially if he didn't even know the reason why.

Yuri let out a delicate snort and slid something out of the book, lifting it in clear view. "This is what," she answered somewhat smugly, her pale eyes shining with mischief. Well, this was just _one_ of the 'what' but Zero didn't need to know that.

Lowering his brows, Zero went up for a closer look at the photograph, and once he caught onto the contents of the picture, flushed in embarrassment and tried to swipe it from his mother's hand.

Of course, as a veteran hunter, her reflexes were top notch, and she easily evaded him, swiftly slipping the picture back into what Zero now realized was a thick album.

"These are precious, Zero, I won't let you burn them just because you're a little shy."

A little shy?! That picture was ridiculous!

But knowing there was no negotiating with his mother on something like this, Zero tried his best to leave the room with as much dignity as was left to him.

Back in the living room, the two couples shared another bout of laughter at his expense, their eyes filled with affection as they looked down at the picture once again.

All four sitting in a row, a young Kaname smiled happily as a younger Zero fed him a piece of frosted cupcake, his head turned away from the pureblood to receive the brownie Ichiru was feeding him, and the younger of the twins also turned away to bite into the cookie Yuuki was offering him. It was a feeding food chain.

"I don't know who took this, but it's brilliant," Juri said with a delighted flush to her cheeks.

"They really were close, even back then," Yuri smiled softly. She rested her hand against another picture that had Kaname trying to lick the frosting off of Zero's fingers.

"And even closer now," Juri whispered conspiratorially. She didn't care if their husbands thought the possibilities ludicrous; women knew better anyway. "They're growing up so fast," she sighed.

* * *

Disclaimer: No own Vampire Knight.

Thank you for reading! Did all the love and peace make your teeth rot? XD Well, hope you guys enjoyed it if you made it this far. I'll probably be putting up a picture on Deviant Art so you guys can get a better idea of what the photographs looked like :D Granted, they'll be chibis, but eh, *shrugs*


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello! :D It's been a while, so I apologize if this sounds scattered, but yeah, it's great to start doing my own stuff fnow that school's over :) I wanted to let people know, as I did in the first chapter, that the idea for this isn't mine, and that it belongs to our lovely **Sagakure-san** :D

**Warnings:** not much, unless reading about fluffy kiddy things isn't your thing :) That, and if you don't like any hint of shounen ai. They're still young here (I dunno, eight/nine?), so it's fine to interpret it anyway you like, though.

Disclaimer: No own, no own.

* * *

**Blue Handkerchief**

"K-Kana-Kaname-sama—" A single name spilled from tortured lips, over and over. A desperate chant that did nothing to ease the pain or terribly conflicting need that continued to rage. Rather, calling his name seemed to make things worse, the word infused with his rapidly wilting hope, hope that the owner of that name would turn, even just once, to focus that gentle gaze in his direction.

"Kaname-sama…" Just once, he'd love to have that gaze, intense yet coolly soothing, aimed his way. Just his. Even for a fraction of a second, as long as it was long enough for him to recognize and treasure…

But things never went his way. Not things like this. Everything else was within his ability to calculate with the exception of this one thing he most craved. It was almost an obsession. This terrible want for Kaname's attention, for his friendship. For his love.

He would do anything to get it should it have a price. He would promise for anything. But something as precious as the pureblood's affection simply had nothing to compare to. There could be no equal price. He would have to work on his own to receive it. To be even considered for receiving it.

And he tried. So hard he tried.

Shutting his eyes tight, he choked out another wet sob, sucking in gulps of air that refused to settle in his lungs for more than a moment, letting loose hiccups in between the heaving breathing.

He must look a wreck. Worse than Ruka on her bad hair days.

Another wave of crushing misery threatened to pull him under when he realized not even the memory of Ruka's hair in complete disarray with her going hysterical over it could pull a smile out of him.

He could think of nothing but Kaname.

While that was an old comfort, it was, at the same time, a great burden. He didn't blame the pureblood. He would never dare to. But to think of someone so strongly when they couldn't return those feelings was both elating and just as painful.

"Kaname-sama…"

"Aidou?"

Stumbling back on his behind, he nearly suffocated out of shock. He hadn't known he was so deeply immersed in his depressing thoughts he was completely oblivious to the young hunter peeking out at him from over a flower bush.

"…Are you okay?"

Quickly wiping his face, Hanabusa managed a croaking affirmative, keeping his head lowered as to not alert the other to his less than stable emotions.

A rustle of leaves, branches, stray twigs, and a soft cloth was pressed to his cheek.

He accidentally looked up out of surprise.

"…You were crying," was the offered explanation. "You shouldn't rub at them so much. You'll make it worse." A gentle nod was given to his tired red eyes.

"…Thanks." He mumbled.

When he didn't think he could be more shocked, the other boy took a seat beside him with a dull thud.

"What—"

"I heard you calling for him," came the quiet, strangely solemn response.

Hanabusa flushed, shamed and humiliated. Moving to demand the other keep quiet about his pathetic outburst, the words died in his throat at the smile aimed his way.

"You like Kaname that much, huh?"

"I – I…" Of course he did! He wouldn't be feeling so horrible if he didn't!

"I like Kaname too."

Floundered by the sudden confession, he hurried to respond, "Y-you better! Kaname-sama actually likes you!"

"And I like Yuuki." The young hunter continued as though he didn't hear him. "And Ichiru. And—"

"_What_?" The blond nearly shrieked. "How-how can you like all of them?"

Wide lilac eyes blinked curiously. "I can't?"

"Of course you can't!" He cried, outraged. "Liking all of them on the same level…that's an insult to Kaname-sama!"

Full lips jutted out in a pout. "But I do. I like you too." There was a pause. "Even though you cry a lot."

"Sh-shut up! I do not!"

Bright eyes slowly slid down to the wet handkerchief. The blond's blush came back with a vengeance.

"So I do! But not all the time!"

"Of course," and the tone was so obviously indulging Hanabusa frowned. "I don't," he insisted.

"Mm." The other boy gave a sagely nod. "Do your eyes hurt?"

"What? Oh, um, not really. Thanks, for the kerchief I mean."

"Mm. Are you still sad?"

Was he? "I'm…not." He murmured, surprised. "I'm not." He suddenly leaned in to the other boy, his gaze sharp. "How did you do that?"

"Are you hungry?" The hunter asked, completely ignoring his question.

"I, ah, yeah, I guess."

"Okay." Pale hands (held by Kaname-sama so many times it was infuriating) searched through a front pocket, taking out a small plastic bag tied off with a blue satin ribbon. "You can have these."

"No, that's fi—"

"They're Kaname's favorites too."

"What?" The blond gulped. Really? Kaname-sama liked sweets?

As though reading his thoughts, the other boy nodded. "Mm. He really likes the ones with raspberries inside. Here." A small truffle was placed in the center of his hand. "It's good."

If Kaname-sama liked them, then of course he would like them too, Hanabusa nodded, plopping it into his mouth.

"Do you like it?"

"…Yeah." They were delicious. "May I…May I have more?"

The whole bag was handed to him. "Take what you want. The strawberry ones are good too."

"How could I – I mean, you don't mind?"

A light shake of the head, "No."

Oh. Well then. "Thanks."

"Mm."

There were only the faint sounds of him sucking on the chocolate for a while until he finally decided to turn to the young hunter again and caught the mark on his cheek. Now that he thought about it, it kind of smelled like—

"You're bleeding." It was hard to notice through the strong scent of chocolate, but it was definitely there; the scent of blood.

"Where?"

"You don't feel it? Doesn't it hurt?" It didn't seem serious, but it was still a scratch deep enough to draw blood.

"No. Where is it?" Small hands went up to search for the offending injury.

"Um, right…right there." He leaned in and narrowed his eyes, gently guiding the other boy's hand.

"Oh. I still don't feel it. Is it really there?"

"Ugh, you're such a simpleton, it's right there, I can smell it too." He took a sniff. Then blinked, going stiff. Whoa, he blinked again.

"You…"

"M?"

"You…" He breathed in, a lot more deeply this time. "Wow. You smell good." Really good.

"Thank you."

"Your blood…" It wasn't in the same way as Kaname-sama's or his younger sister's, but the hunter's did smell somewhat…intriguing.

"You can't have any."

"Uh?"

"Kaname said so, so you can't have any."

Letting the words register, he blurted, "I wasn't going to take any! I wouldn't-I would never do that without asking!"

"Even if you ask, he said you couldn't."

"I wou—what? He…He said that?" About to demand why, he stopped himself just in time. Of course he knew why. And no matter how much he wanted to hate the hunter for it, he couldn't. "You know, there's only one reason why a vampire tells someone that?"

"M?"

"That you can't give your blood to anyone."

"Why?"

"Because they want it for themselves and they don't want to share."

"…" The other boy tilted his head. "Kaname wouldn't want my blood though. He says he'll never take it."

"Because that'll turn you. But he doesn't want to give you to anyone else either."

"Give…"

"That's how we make our claims. You're Kaname-sama's. And…well, Yuuki-sama's as well, I guess."

The young hunter stared for a while before smiling. "Kaname's and Yuuki's? That means they're friends, right? Then they're mine, too."

"You…" Hanabusa let out an incredulous laugh. "Friends? Yeah…yeah, you could say that." He shook his head. "They _are_ yours in a way anyway." He muttered. The Kuran siblings never paid a considerable amount of attention to anyone else.

"Just hurry up and clean the blood off." He ordered.

Pulling his sleeve over his hand, a few swipes were all that was needed. "Is it gone now?"

"Good enough." He lifted the handkerchief to dab at it some more. "Aaand…all done."

"M. Thank you."

"What were you doing around here to get that?"

"I don't know. I didn't even know it was there. Maybe when I was running."

He sighed. "You're so reckless. It's no wonder Kaname-sama has to keep a close eye on you."

"…You really only talk about Kaname." The other boy's voice was filled with gentle fascination. "It's okay, but don't you like other things?"

"What?" Nothing could be more important than Kaname-sama.

Laughing lightly, the hunter pointed towards the bag of sweets. "You like those, right? What other foods do you like? What about cakes?"

"Parfaits, not cakes." Hanabusa answered without hesitation. "Definitely parfaits."

"I like blueberry cheesecake. With strawberries and lots of cream…"

He didn't know how much time passed after that, he was so into the rest of the conversation, but he immediately started looking around the moment he scented Kaname and realized it was rather dark.

"Oh no…"

"M?"

"I think Kaname-sama is looking for you. We need to get back." He dusted himself off and pulled the other up by the hand. "He's going to be so mad…" He murmured, just on this side of pissing his shorts.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? Of course he'll be mad! He gets mad when you're not with him." He averted his eyes. "And you spent all that time away from him with _me_…"

Yeah. He was dead.

"It's okay. If we tell him we had fun, he won't be mad."

"That'll just make him madder!" Are you an idiot? He wanted to scream. Or are you just looking for the fastest way to kill me?

"He won't. You'll see."

"See what?" A soft voice spoke up, "And please, don't scare me this way, Zero. I've been looking for you."

Hanabusa froze, his heart palpitating. Did the pureblood have to do that? Appearing out of the blue was bound to cause someone heart failure.

The hunter beside him seemed hardly fazed, however. "Nothing, and I'm sorry. How long were you looking?"

"For some time," Kaname answered vaguely, eyes narrowing as they caught sight of the blond and his hunter holding hands. He held out his own. "Come, we should head back."

"Mm."

Pressing an airy kiss to pale fingers, the pureblood smiled. "Go on ahead. You know the way, right?"

"Yeah."

As soon as the young hunter's small form gradually disappeared out of sight, Kaname turned to the blond noble, lips pursed. "Why do you have Zero's blood on you?"

"What?" He squeaked. "Oh, um," he coughed, "he just had a scratch on his face so I cleaned it for him."

Wine red eyes were unwavering as they assessed the younger vampire, and deeming his words truthful, the pureblood nodded. "Fine, but see that it doesn't happen again."

"I – yes, yes of course, Kaname-sama! I'm sorry if I—"

"I didn't ask for an apology. You—"

"Kaname! Are you coming?" It seemed the hunter had returned to make sure the vampires were following him properly.

"Yes Zero, in a moment."

The utter gentleness in the older vampire's tone had Hanabusa's eyes stinging bitterly. It was so different from the way he was addressed.

"Don't be mad at Aidou," Zero called, "we had fun."

"…" If there was a hole, Hanabusa wanted to throw himself into it. Right now. "Ka-Kaname-sama…"

The pureblood closed his eyes in a fondly resigned fashion, taking a breath. "So Zero enjoyed his time with you, it seems."

"Uh…yes…?"

"As long as he enjoyed himself I have nothing to hold against you," Kaname said quietly. "Thank you for looking out for him in my absence."

Blue eyes widening, the blond noble just stared, dazed, before pulling himself together and nodding frantically, "It-it was nothing on my part, Kaname-sama," he rambled, "we just talked about cake and baseball and chess, and…" He cut himself off. "He…he likes you a lot, Kaname-sama." He ended up mumbling.

The pureblood's smile turned radiant. "Is that so?"

Seeing the older vampire's expression couldn't have hurt more, but the blond went on, "Yeah, he even said so."

"He isn't one to say his thoughts aloud too often. I'm both surprised and glad he's told you."

What? Hanabusa looked up. How could that be? The hunter had talked as much as Hanabusa himself during their time together.

"_Do your eyes hurt?"_

"_Are you hungry?"_

"_Are you still sad?"_

"_What do you like?"_

What had first sounded like inane questions now made more sense. The hunter had been worried about him. Tried to comfort him with distractions and sweets, getting him to talk about nothing and everything. Even asked him how to make a paper crane out of the shiny foil wrapper from one of the coin chocolates when he probably held not an ounce of interest in paper art.

That sneaky little…

He smiled. "I'll get him cheesecake."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, uh, it's nothing, Kaname-sama."

"Cheesecake?"

"It's just—I mean, that hunt—_Kiryuu_ said he liked me too, so I thought I should get him something." He said rapidly, nearly tripping over his words, blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

"…He said what?" The pureblood's tone turned edgy.

"Um, that he liked—" Oh no. Hanabusa backpedaled, recalling his previous sentence. Had he really just said that? In front of Kaname-sama? Right after he admitted Zero liked the tall brunet? "I mean, no! He absolutely hates me!" He flailed. "We hate each other! I'm not getting cheesecake!"

There was a loud snort. "What are you guys doing?"

"Zero, did you say you liked him?" Kaname immediately asked.

"Mm. He cries a lot and all he talks about is you, but he's okay." He trotted towards them and grabbed their hands. "Now hurry up. For vampires, you're so slow."

Hanabusa practically shrank in on himself at the reprimanding glare sent his way via annoyed pureblood.

But when he stuck his free hand into his pocket, he couldn't help the slight smile that spread across his lips when he felt the soft cloth of the handkerchief touch his fingertips.

* * *

Thank you for reading :D Hope it was amusing :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello! I'm back again to annoy you all with another one-shot :D It's Halloween themed, though candy doesn't really play that much of a role. I admit, this started with me just wanting to write about little Zero in a dress XD Forgive this shameless fangirl for writing about such nonsensical crap *bows and cowers*

And, as stated in previous two chapters, the idea for this AU isn't mine, it belongs to the ever wonderful **Sagakure-san** :D

**Warnings**: Cute kiddie love/puppy love/whatever the hell it's called nowadays. There's a lot of innocent kissing going on (not on the lips, sorry guys) so if that bothers you, ya gotta go back, lovelies.

Disclaimer: No own, no own.

* * *

**Cakes and Kisses  
**

"Oh please, Ichiru, just put this on," Yuri pleaded, ready to tear her hair out, "it'd look so cute on you, and Juri picked it out, just for you."

"Then I'd have to question her taste in costumes," Ichiru said flatly, "because I can only think she's trying to make me look like an idiot with that."

"Ichiru!" Yuri said sharply. Her younger son simply shrugged, avoiding her gaze.

"Is everything alright?" Zero peeked in, his knowing expression telling them he was already aware of his answer. "What's wrong?"

"Zero," Ichiru whined softly, "Mom is trying to make me wear _that_ to the party," he glared at the offending garment as though wishing it to burst into flames of righteous fury. "Just because Juri-san picked it out," he added a bit savagely.

Zero blinked at the mound of white and blue fabric. "If you don't want to wear it, then we can switch," he offered with the indulging generosity of an older sibling, holding out his own costume that'd been hanging on his arm. "It's pretty much like a suit, so it's okay, right? You can always take off the outer piece if it gets too uncomfortable."

Ichiru's eyes immediately brightened and he nodded enthusiastically. "Thank you Zero!" He rushed up to his older brother and brushed a light kiss to his pale cheek, dashing off with his new costume.

"Zero, you shouldn't do things like that for him," Yuri gently reprimanded, "you spoil him more than Riku and I," her smile was resigned, but affectionate as she pressed her lips to his forehead. "But thank you. Ichiru probably doesn't know how lucky he is to have someone like Zero as his older brother."

Knowing Ichiru had his own reasons for not wanting to wear that particular costume, Zero just shrugged, returning her smile. Yuri couldn't help but notice how the simple action differed so much from the one Ichiru had given. It still amazed her, how different they were, when physically, they were exactly the same. Perhaps they were somehow making it up for their physical similarities, she thought to herself amusedly.

"Well, since Ichiru was so eager about discarding this one, we'll just have to show him what a mistake that was," Yuri declared with a sudden bout of playful determination. "I'm going to make sure you look _perfect_, Zero, just watch."

Trying to shirk off the slowly mounting unease, Zero nodded warily.

o o o

"Nii-sama, look! Do I look well?" Yuuki twirled once and even made a cute curtsy.

"The most beautiful queen of hearts," Kaname smiled. The pearls weaved into her hair shined quietly while the gems in her heart shaped tiara gleamed proudly atop her head. Kaname doubted anyone else's costume would be as elaborate as Yuuki's. Haruka had really gone out all the way for his only daughter, having her dress tailored and originally designed along with her matching shoes.

Of course, their mother, not one to be outdone, had went and procured his own as well as the Kiryuu twins' costumes, going as far as to make them herself. When Yuri had heard about it, she claimed it was too much, but it didn't take long before their mother had convinced her how good the idea was and wouldn't Ichiru-kun or Zero-kun look absolutely charming this way?

Kaname could tell Juri had been more than amused when he once gathered enough courage to directly ask her what Zero's costume was. He knew she was hardly bothered by his interest in Zero, and more or less actually encouraged it, lightly pushing them to spend more time together. Whatever her actual motives were, Kaname was grateful for her silent support.

"I wonder what Zero's costume is going to be like!" Yuuki hummed. "I wanted Kaa-sama to make him into a prince, but she said she'll see."

Which was their mother's way of saying, 'Probably not.'

Yuuki's curiosity working to add fuel to his own, Kaname frowned. Now that he thought about it, why _was_ their mother so keen on keeping Zero's costume to herself? She'd told them what Ichiru's would be, but wouldn't give a clue when it came to Zero.

And that knowing smile…

It was rare, but their mother _was_ capable of those cryptic Mona Lisa smiles. It was, altogether, rather irritating, what with Kaname's tendency in wanting to know everything. But just as Mona Lisa's smile never told a thing, their mother was just the same.

"I wish Zero could have a sleepover with us, but Kaa-sama said no," Yuuki pouted. "Do you know why?" The rest of the noble children had successfully passed inspection, but there was one thing barring the twins from staying overnight.

Kaname fell silent and stared at his sister, wondering if it was right to let her know the actual reason behind why their parents were wary with sleepovers. It wasn't something so terrible, but it might hurt Yuuki to know. He'd agreed it was best to keep it from her at the time, but she was older now, and he hoped, wouldn't take personal offense or worse, drown herself with unneeded guilt.

His lips twisting in indecision, he breathed in through his nose before letting it out through his mouth, choosing his words carefully. "Do you remember what happened when you thought Zero fell asleep?" The young hunter had only been out of it for a few hours, but it'd been enough to alarm their parents, who had the older twin resting in bed for the rest of the day.

Yuri and Riku were understandably worried, but they never even thought to place blame on Yuuki or anyone else, just simply concerned with whether or not Zero's health would suffer. Getting informed it would only leave their eldest a bit tired and fatigued, they simply nodded and took turns staying by their son's side. They both admitted it was just on this side of surreal, seeing Zero this way, as it was usually Ichiru who they needed to keep their eye on.

Yuuki tilted her head, brows lowered in a concentrated frown, and Kaname waited patiently for her to answer. "When Zero… Oh! Yeah, I remember. He had to stay inside that time, and Kaa-sama said he had to rest a lot. But why…"

Kaname saw the cogs turning in her mind, and the moment she realized 'why'. Her small hands came up to her cheeks with horrified realization. "I, I didn't mean to! I didn't!" It'd been completely unconscious on her part, probably driven by instinct. She'd been hungry, and Zero had been right there… They kissed each other just as naturally, and, and… Ooh… "Oh no…"

How could Zero still continue to play with her after that? Wasn't he mad? She'd learned it wasn't good to take from anyone but immediate family and Zero was a hunter, too. But…

But even while she knew he should be angry with her, to alleviate her own guilt, she also knew she was happy and amazed Zero was still her friend. That he still smiled at her and held her hand and shared his favorite snacks with her.

She was a little shocked too, that she felt she would rather Zero not be angry at all. Though he should have been, she thought numbly, he really should have, but she didn't want him to be.

_I…I want him to still like me, even though I did something I wasn't supposed to. Even though maybe he shouldn't be my friend anymore… _

_Does that make me selfish?_

As though reading her thoughts, Kaname gently pulled her into his arms, pressing his lips to her hair. "We know you didn't mean to, Yuuki, Zero knows that too. He doesn't blame you. You can see that." The young hunter still came over to play, and he hadn't changed at all in the way he acted towards Yuuki.

"But we don't want to have that happening again," Kaname continued, keeping his voice low and calm, "so until you're older, sleepovers will have to wait. Zero could stay with me," as he was older, and could control himself, "but you wouldn't want that, would you?"

She furiously shook her head. "I'd want to sleep with Zero too!" _Sorry, sorry Zero, but I still want you to be my friend…_

Kaname nodded. "So you'll just have to be patient for a few more years. Then the three of us could all enjoy a whole night together."

Yuuki nodded, beaming with understanding. "I can't wait!"

o o o

"Yuri, are you ready yet?" Riku called, trying to keep the impatience from his voice. His wife and son had been up there doing god knows what for three hours, maybe more, and hadn't come down once. What could she be doing up there that took so long?

Not a moment later, Yuri's unhurried words echoed down the hall and the stairs to where they were waiting. "We're coming, but don't say I didn't warn you!"

"What?" He'd no idea what she was referring to until she slowly came down with his eldest son – or rather, someone who _should_ be his eldest son.

"…Zero?" He choked out. "Is that, is that _you_?"

"Yes." Zero still kept that frank polite tone only he could pull off, his expression asking why Riku would say something so obvious. Of course he was Zero, who else would he be? Riku could only marvel at the calm in his voice though, considering his son's…chosen attire for the night.

"Zero?" Even Ichiru was shell-shocked.

"Well what do you think?" Yuri asked proudly.

"That's…one hell of a costume." Riku concluded. "But I hope this is just a one time thing, you know, since—"

"You bet it is!" She huffed, interrupting him before he could say anything else, "Now can we go?" She marched off towards the door, her hand firmly around Zero's.

Exchanging a look with his younger son, they shared an incredulous smile tinged with worry, their eyes focused on Zero's retreating back.

"I don't think I have to say this, Ichiru, but…you know what you have to do this evening, don't you?"

The nine-year-old nodded. "I think it's because of me Mom did that," he admitted quietly, "I'll do my best, Dad." Riku was glad to see the sharp calculative expression Ichiru usually took caution to hide.

"Watch out for anyone but Kaname-kun." He murmured.

"Kaname?"

"Apparently, he's on the okay list."

Ichiru nodded solemnly. "Right."

o o o

"Oh, they're here!" Yuuki had become rather adept at sensing Zero even amongst a crowd. "I see Ichiru! And-eh? That's…Zero…?" Her eyes went wide, blinking down at the newly arrived guests on the floor below, dumbfounded.

"Zero…" Kaname breathed, his hand tightening around the handrail. Wine red eyes glued to the small form below, he slowly walked over to the stairs and made his way down.

Of all things… But it wasn't out of the range of possibilities, he thought shaking his head. It was obvious their mother had been going for an Alice in Wonderland theme with all of them – Yuuki the Queen of Hearts, he, the Cheshire cat, Ichiru the Mad Hatter, and Zero—

"He looks just like Alice!" Yuuki squealed.

Yes, Kaname agreed, to the point where he thought Yuri-san put in a little too much effort. The young pureblood's eyes narrowed as many of the vampires in the vicinity all turned their heads as Zero walked by, their gaze hungry with surprise and admiration. As a young noble dared approach the hunter directly, Kaname tensed, his strides quickening.

Takuma (dressed as an elf) managed to get there first, however, and he, along with Ichiru, thankfully led Zero away from further prying eyes, amiably offering him a drink and a smile.

"Zero-kun, you look well tonight."

"Thank you."

"Zero, we should look for Kaname and Yuuki." Ichiru looked around, knowing the two Kuran siblings would give ample protection to his brother for the rest of the party.

"No need," Kaname swiftly breezed in, "Good evening."

Exchanging a knowing glance, Takuma and Ichiru nodded. "Senri's probably waiting for me," the blond excused himself. "I want to see Shizuka-san," Ichiru wandered off.

They'd both recognized the protective, if not slightly possessive gleam in Kaname's eyes, and knew their presence was no longer necessary. Although the pureblood knew them to be harmless, his instincts would threaten otherwise, disliking their physical proximity to the older twin.

"The Cheshire Cat, Kaname?" Zero grinned, reaching out to rub at one of the ears, commenting on its softness, the tips of his pale fingers tracing the triangular outline.

Kaname indulgently let him explore his costume, slightly dipping his head so Zero wouldn't have to strain himself with playing with his ears. After a few moments, he lifted his own hand to take Zero's as it strayed from the furry appendage to stroke his hair, bringing small pale fingers to his lips, giving them an airy brush of a kiss.

Zero merely smiled, tilting his head, "Good evening to you too, Kaname."

"A fine evening it's turning out to be, yes," he murmured. "Yuuki is also waiting to see you, Zero. Shall we go?"

"Mm."

Ignoring the curious onlookers, Kaname led Zero back up the stairs to where his sister awaited them, a bright smile ready on her lips. "Zero!" She squealed again, wrapping her arms around his waist in a tight hug, rubbing her cheek into his shoulder. "You look so pretty as Alice! I thought Kaa-sama was going to dress you as a prince, but this is better!" She leaned back to fully take in his costume, wide eyes making sure to take in every detail.

Her dark eyes traveled down from the long-haired wig and lacey black ribbon to the delicately feminine white blouse worn under a sky blue one-piece dress that had ruffles in all the appropriate places. Further down, she noted on the knee-length socks, which were also topped with lace, and the shiny black strap shoes.

"Kaa-sama certainly outdid herself this year." Kaname noted. "You look stunning, Zero."

"Mm." Zero hummed absently, patting Yuuki on the head as she clung to his arm. "Juri-san said you have cheesecake," he said, looking back down over the railing at the numerous plates of food being offered, lilac eyes subtly scanning over them for his preferred dessert.

"I already have a few slices in my room," Kaname smiled, leading them away, down the hall.

"We got strawberry, chocolate and blueberry!" Yuuki cheered. "Which one do you like, Zero?"

"…Blueberry."

"Then I want chocolate!"

"Strawberry it is," Kaname chuckled.

o o o

"Do you think you could come visit us next week?" Yuuki licked at her fork, sucking off the sweet strawberry pieces she'd just speared.

Zero took a moment to swallow before answering. "I would," he started, "but I have school." He finished softly.

"Oh…" The younger pureblood blinked and looked down. "I forgot… But!" She looked back up with a smile. "But you could come another time. If the weather's nice, we can play outside."

"Mm." Zero gave a slow nod.

Kaname chuckled amusedly. "I think someone's getting tired."

The pale hunter roughly shook his head; glad he no longer felt the weight of the wig he'd had to wear, though Yuuki had still made him wear the ribbon and had tied it for him. "Not tired." He forced out.

The older pureblood tilted his head, brushing Zero's hair away from the younger boy's eyes. "Really?" His fingers trailed down a smooth cheek and under a small chin, lightly lifting it to get a better look at Zero's face. "I think you are."

The young hunter pushed his hand away and shook his head again. "Not…" He swayed dangerously in his seat before Kaname pulled him closer to his side, letting him rest against his shoulder. "Nn…" Full lips pulled up in a disgruntled pout.

"It's fine to just rest a while, Zero," Kaname smiled. "Yuuki, why don't you go get Yuri-san?" He mouthed.

She nodded and dashed silently out of the room, keeping the previous conversation between her and Kaname in mind. No sleepovers until she was ready.

Kaname watched her go before his eyes focused on Zero. On his moonlit hair, long lashes, the curve of his soft, round cheeks, touched with the slightest hint of an attractively endearing flush, and his pale, creamy skin, along with the sound of his steady heart keeping his sweet, sweet blood running right under it. It was hard to ignore, what with the way Zero's head was tilted, baring his throat completely. So innocently vulnerable…

Though he'd implied things got better once they were older to Yuuki, he knew, in some ways, they got much harder. The taste of blood, of his father's and his mother's, and just how much better it was than having them share their strength through chaste kisses on the cheek. Now that he was aware of the call of blood, it was difficult to get used to and to resist. Especially as he could feel, directly, what his parents felt for him as he drank. The warmth, comfort, and protection were near intoxicating to have, it left him feeling dazed and hungry for more.

What would he feel from Zero if he were to bite into that soft throat? The question had him testing his control. He knew Zero loved them, cared for them on the same level as family, but just as he'd experienced with his parents, he wanted a direct confirmation; that intense warmth that left him reeling. If he could just have a lick, a taste, a tiny sip, he would know for certain, what Zero felt. He would know, in the most intimate way possible, through Zero's eyes…

But he wouldn't. "I couldn't," he whispered. "Not to you," he pressed a kiss to pale silky hair, "never to you."

The sleepy hunter gave a soft sigh, turning his head. "M…Kaname?"

"Hm?"

"What were you doing? Where's Yuuki?"

"Just this," the pureblood smiled and pressed another kiss, "and Yuuki just went to get your mother."

"You guys kiss a lot," Zero noted, not for the first time, "and I told you, I'm not sleepy. You don't have to get Mom." He tried to sit up and away from the older boy, but the pureblood's arm around his shoulders was firm and unyielding.

"Kisses are one of the ways in which we can express how we feel for you." Kaname stroked his hair. "Considering that, you must expect many."

"Mm." Exasperated, Zero simply sighed and leaned his head back down.

"You don't receive kisses from anyone other than us, do you?" The pureblood suddenly asked.

"No," Zero answered without fault before he paused. "Wait… There was that one time, but she thought I was Ichiru." His lips went up in an amused smile at the incident. "She went really red, all the way down to her neck, and never talked to us again."

Kaname frowned. "Any others?"

Zero shrugged. "If there are, I don't remember."

Kaname nodded. That was perfectly fine. There was no need to remember kisses from anyone else. Just his and Yuuki's.

"Do you like our kisses?" He'd never even thought about it, as Zero seemed fine whenever they did. For Yuuki, kissing came naturally, as it was something she grew up with, but Kaname knew, by spending time with other noble children, that it actually wasn't so common. Takuma was friendly with everyone he met, but he didn't go around kissing them, and although Ruka seemed to like him, she didn't do it either. The same went for Aidou and Kain.

Was Zero bothered by it and just never spoke up? Maybe he kept quiet since he didn't want to hurt their feelings—

"Yes."

"What?"

"I like them, because I like Kaname and Yuuki." The young hunter's tone was frank and honest, as though stating a fact that couldn't mean anything else.

"You…like…" Well he knew of course, of course he knew, but…he smiled delightedly, it was always nice to hear it in actual words.

Unable to resist, he dipped his head for another kiss, this time on the cheek. "Thank you Zero, we do too, love you very much."

"Mm." Zero hummed and nodded, pushing his head underneath Kaname's chin and closing his eyes. "Thank you for the cake, Kaname," he whispered, smiling. "You knew I liked blueberry."

"The blueberry muffins seemed to disappear at a fast rate the other day," Kaname said softly, pressing his cheek to Zero's hair. "But why do you keep it to yourself? No one will think it strange."

"…Ichiru doesn't like them." The sleepy hunter mumbled.

"I see…" It was just like Zero to act in the interests of his brother, though he also knew Ichiru was aware of a lot more than people gave him credit for, and the younger twin most likely just learned to accept the small favors as they were, since refusing them wouldn't change anything. Zero would still be a doting brother willing to take one or two steps back for his younger sibling.

"I…can't stay, can I…?" Zero suddenly murmured, his voice shy and nearly inaudible. His small fingers curled around the pureblood's striped shirt. "That's why you called my mom."

"Zero…"

"I can wait."

"Zero," Kaname lightly shook his head, taking the hunter's hand in his own, "you know we'd want nothing more than to have you stay." To spend the entire day beside Zero, his arms around him, surrounded by his scent… "Both Yuuki and I, we've thought of nothing else." He admitted.

"Mm. You smell like blood sometimes, but I never smell it on Yuuki."

"A few more years, no, most likely not even then," Kaname informed. "There are times…" Kaname himself had come into his first stages of maturity quite early, even for a pureblood, not long before he first met the twins, but it seemed Yuuki would be on a regular schedule. She was turning eight soon. Kaname suspected she would develop a taste for blood then if not sooner.

"It…will be hard for her, in the beginning." It was still hard for him. "But she will have an easier time than most, as she is a pureblood."

Zero gave a slow, tired smile. "Yeah, I know. It's harder for nobles, right? Aidou told me about it once."

"…What?" That blond…again? Lately, Aidou was becoming a lot friendlier with the older twin. He could make a few guesses as to why, but he disliked the thought of another vampire getting close to Zero in the same way he and Yuuki were.

"He said, 'Nothing compares to my first taste of blood.' It was so good, he said it hurt." Zero absently played with Kaname's fingers as he spoke, "That he wanted blood so much he thought he was going to tear out all his hair and go crazy—"

"His descriptions are close, yes," Kaname agreed, not wanting Zero to go further. Aidou's words were disturbingly close, actually, he inwardly grimaced, and hearing about it wasn't going to help his own situation. If he hadn't had his parents' blood before the party…

No, he reminded himself, he wasn't going to think about it. He would discuss his unsettling attraction to Zero's blood with his parents at a later date. The near maddening obsessive desire to own everything there was to his little hunter and more… A familiar instinct, one he felt towards Yuuki, but different as well, as it pertained to Zero.

Whatever it was, there was no denying the threat he felt from its lingering influences that clung to the corners of his mind like a blanket of tar, blackening his thoughts.

"Hey, what are you thinking now?" The young hunter looked up, lips in a frown.

"Hm?"

"Don't think it. It's making you scared."

Kaname smiled softly. "Is that so?"

"Mm. So you have to think of something else. Like that weird room we found."

"Great grandfather's room?" It was a large, lonely place; cold and desolate. The three of them had wandered off down an untried corridor before deciding to eat their cake, and had come across that room.

The ancient vampire was most likely asleep, his conscious sealed within the tomb, but even that wasn't enough to quell the strong echoes of deep, heartrending despair that permeated the room. Every surface seemed to be soaked in it.

Yuuki had nearly cried, Zero had felt uneasy, and Kaname doubted he'd ever want to return unless given no other choice. Awkward couldn't even begin to describe what he felt, knowing his parents had also named him after the pureblood lying still and frozen in that tomb.

Kuran Kaname. He wondered, for the first time, what that name truly held.

"I bet he won't be sad anymore if he woke up." Zero said quietly.

"Why is that?"

"Because you're happy. Yuuki too. Juri-san and Haruka-san…a lot of people are happy. Mom says you can't be sad if everyone else isn't."

Letting out a soft laugh, Kaname nodded. "You're right. Perhaps he wouldn't be."

His fingers going up to trace the pureblood's upturned lips, Zero smiled satisfactorily. "You laughed."

Blinking, Kaname nodded. "So I did." He breathed. So he did. "Zero, why must you be so immensely adorable?" Tonight moreso than usual. Perhaps because Zero was so tired. He was more openly honest and less picky with his words. Pressing a kiss against the hunter's fingertips, he set his gaze to bright lilac eyes, murmuring, "Never change, Zero, never change." He and Yuuki were so precious to him. His biggest fear was the two of them leaving him behind.

"Immensely?" The hunter asked, unfamiliar with the word. The pureblood read too much, in his opinion.

"A lot." Kaname explained.

"M. I guess I could forgive you for calling me cute. Just this time, though. Next time, I'll tell Aidou you like his apple pies."

"Oh Zero, I thought you _liked_ me," Kaname whispered melodramatically, eyes going wide and wistful. "You wouldn't do such a thing to someone you like, would you?" Aidou's pies, if not his cooking skills in general, were horrendous.

Growing visibly uncomfortable with the look he was given, Zero squirmed in his seat. "I said next time," he mumbled, "next time. So just don't call me cute anymore." Cute was for girls like Yuuki, who had cheery smiles and boundless energy.

"It isn't just another word for cute, Zero," Kaname tried to placate, "it also means you're sweet and charming. Are you not those things as well?"

"You…can't ask me to compliment myself, idiot," the hunter averted his gaze, turning his head down.

Kaname still caught the slight flush to his cheeks, however, and he smiled delightedly, letting out a laugh. His little hunter was so—

"Well, looks like these two were having fun without us," a teasing voice spoke up from the doorway.

"Yuri-san, good evening," Kaname greeted. "Yuuki, thank you for finding her."

"Hi Mom, Yuuki, was the party good?"

"Yup!"

"Yes, of course. Now what is this I hear about you getting sleepy?"

"I'm not, I only closed my eyes a little."

Yuri chuckled amusedly. "Really. So you're fine for another few hours? If I find you asleep by then, I'm going to ask Touga to go easy on you during training."

Zero's head snapped up at the subtle threat. "You can't," he lightly protested. He loved his training, she couldn't do that. But he had to think this over. 'A few hours' was a long time. Could he do it? He wished he could, but…

"I'll go home," he muttered, admitting defeat. He'd rather go home now than go through the humiliation of seeing his mother tell his teacher he couldn't keep up with his training.

"So smart Zero," Yuri giggled. "I'll wait for you downstairs while you say goodbye to Kaname-kun and Yuuki-chan."

"Mm."

"I don't know whether I should be upset you chose to leave us for training or proud of you for being so dedicated." Kaname murmured.

Yuuki giggled. "Zero's learning how to clean a gun now. It looked really cool."

"I have to know how it works before I can use it." And Sensei watched him like a hawk whenever handling a weapon. Sighing, he slid off the seat, "I'm going. Thank you for the cake."

"Without a kiss farewell?"

"Yeah, Nii-sama's right. You have to give us a goodbye kiss before you leave!" Yuuki grinned and leaned forward, pressing her lips against his cheek.

About to lean back, a quiet snap went off. They all looked up with a blink.

"Oh, go on, go on, don't let me stop you," Juri waved a hand, camera in the other. "It's Kaname's turn now, isn't it? Make it good, honey."

"Kaa-sama…" The younger pureblood shook his head, but smiled as he pressed his lips against Zero's other cheek.

"Okay, now it's Zero-kun's turn. Don't be shy, dear."

"M." The hunter went for Yuuki first, giving her a peck, and then turned to Kaname to give him the same.

"Smoothly done, little Alice," Juri giggled, "it's too bad you never blush." Just once she'd like to see Zero all flustered.

"He does, you've just never seen it."

"What? When?"

"That's between us." Kaname said vaguely, making her pout.

"Oh fine, be all secretive and boring." Putting her camera away, Juri held out her hand. "Well then, Zero-kun, let's take you to Yuri."

* * *

Thank you for making it this far, y'all. *bows* :D Hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Three Minus One, One Plus Two  
**

Kaname occasionally glanced up from his current book as Yuuki chattered excitedly on the phone. She called Zero nearly every night, their conversations lasting from ten minutes to an hour. Tonight was on the longer side, he observed, his wine red eyes flicking to the clock for the third time.

His younger sister sat with her knees up to her chin and had her toes curling in and out in a nervous fashion as she posed her question,

"Can you come next weekend?"

A pause.

"…I already said I was meeting my friends."

Kaname heard the disappointing answer even with his distance and watched sympathetically as his sister visibly deflated.

"Oh. Um. Okay, maybe next time then?"

He silently applauded her for forging a brave smile even as she looked like she was about to crumple into a ball of misery at any moment.

"…Sorry Yuuki."

Zero sounded truly apologetic, and that was one of the many reasons why neither he nor Yuuki could stay upset for long. How could they, when it was clear Zero was just as hurt for not being able to spend time with them?

"It's okay," his sister murmured, that brave smile still on, "I…I just miss you, that's all."

"Mm. Me too."

Kaname held in a sigh. They hadn't seen Zero for close to two months; a new record for their 'without-Zero' days. Such a length of time should be nothing for a vampire, much less a pureblood, but every passing day seemed that much longer than the last. Yuuki tried to distract herself with other things, lessons and her own hobbies, but her efforts didn't last long before her attention wavered to the garden or the phone, her eyes full of longing.

It was terrible, having to endure the strange sense of loss day after day, week after week, just to find the one person who could make it all better would be denied to them for yet another torturous week.

And finally, even their other playmates had come to the end of their patience with their 'moping'. Or at least, one in particular.

"I can't see him either," Hanabusa mumbled, "but you could," he was talking to Yuuki. "You know where he goes to school."

His sister's eyes went wide, as did his own, and their decision was made. If Zero couldn't see them, they would go to him instead.

They went to their parents and requested for enrollment in Zero's current school. Since the peace movement had settled, the Kiryuus had felt secure enough to reside permanently in the city, letting their kids attend a private elementary school nearby. Zero and Ichiru were in their last year there in sixth grade, soon to turn twelve.

Within a week, they had collected their uniforms, textbooks, schedules, a healthy dose of blood tablets, and had the specific demand to be placed in the same class as Zero fulfilled posthaste. They hadn't told the Kiryuu household any of their recent changes in choice of education, and exactly after a month Zero started his new school year, they arrived in Cross Academy to meet with their homeroom teacher, who was to take them to their designated class.

Kaname and Yuuki were sure Zero had long since felt their presence in the school the moment they had stepped out of the car, and as they neared his classroom, the homeroom teacher walking ahead of them, they too, could smell him, faint but sure amongst the many other students contained within the building.

Once they were up to the door, before the teacher touched the knob, the door pulled open with a worried Zero standing behind it, bright eyes concerned.

Yuuki squealed at the first sight of him and wasting not a second, ramming into him with a pounce, her arms around his neck.

"Zero, Zero, you're here!" She bounced on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

Automatically responding with a kiss of his own, he murmured, a little dazed, "Yuuki…?" He blinked over her head. "Kaname?"

"Zero…"

He stuck his hand out, reaching for the older pureblood, his other hand still around Yuuki's shoulders. Kaname smiled and stepped forward, taking hold of his offered hand and pressing his lips against the palm.

"Erm," the teacher awkwardly cleared her throat, giving them a bemused tilt of her head, "Kiryuu-kun, do you know Yuuki-chan and Kaname-kun?"

Zero nodded, looking remarkably young, his eyes wide with genuine pleasure at seeing his friends.

Her heart melted. It was obvious all three of them were incredibly close. Her own nephew hated any type of close physical contact with friends or family, right in the middle of that strange independence stage every child went through, and yet the three of them were firmly attached, unafraid and unembarrassed to show how much they cared for one another, whether it was through hugs or kisses.

She had to admit it was surprising, considering what she'd known of Kiryuu Zero thus far. As a solemn obedient child, he seemed the type to place more distance between himself and others, with the exception of perhaps his twin brother Ichiru, who was in the class next door.

"Maybe you could be the one to show them around then?" She'd been planning to leave that to the class president, but there was nothing better than familiarity in a different setting, and the two new additions to her class were more than comfortable with Zero.

He gave her another nod.

Smiling she entered the classroom, calmly ordering the rest of the curious students to get back in their seats and quiet down. She allowed Yuuki to cling to Zero while introducing them and assigned two additional seats, "You can be next to…Nakai-kun, Murata-san, please raise your hands so they know who you are."

Grabbing the chalk, writing out directions for her first lesson, she could feel her students were fascinated with the new students (transfers were rare, much less two), the girls especially, and hoped the siblings would get along well with them.

In a few short weeks, Kaname and Yuuki had established a pretty solid impression for the other students – the former as a distant honor student and the latter as bright and cheery, if somewhat clumsy. They interacted fairly with everyone, but in the midst of it all stood Zero, constant and supportive. As the teacher began to see the vast difference between Kaname and Yuuki, she herself found it fascinating Zero could manage to be so close to both, accommodating to either siblings' tastes and behaviors.

It was a few months into the term, with summer break in clear view, some strain started to show with the addition of the Kuran children.

Shuuko had had feelings for a rather unique boy since the fourth grade, and though she assumed they were friends, this was their last year in the same school, and with it the pressure of, 'If I don't tell him before we graduate, I'll never see him again' started to weigh heavily on her mind. The object of her affections wasn't as outgoing as the other boys, wasn't loud, obnoxious or hurtful, and she admired his maturity. When someone had flipped her skirt up and laughed at her underwear (there was nothing wrong with pink bunnies!), he had calmly intervened on her behalf, saying if he pulled the boy's shorts down and laughed at him he wouldn't find it funny either.

Keiko, a girl she had known since kindergarten, had called it dumb since boys were all dumb and it was likely he was just acting cool to make himself look better. But it wasn't as though Shuuko could stop feeling for him. She promised herself she'd tell him before March, but a new obstacle, so much more threatening than her shyness, cropped up in the form of Kuran Yuuki, who clearly adored the same boy she did and wasn't afraid to show it, unlike Shuuko. Unable to stand and watch as he laughed, smiled, and kissed (kissed!) her day in and day out, she set herself on a new goal before she confessed.

"Um, Kiryuu-kun…"

In the middle of putting his textbooks away in his desk, eager to join Yuuki and Kaname for lunch, Zero looked up. It was Kunimi Shuuko, he recalled, he'd served a few class duties with her. She was quiet, but polite and never had a mean thing to say about anyone. He could actually expect to get the duties assigned to them done on time when working with her and had come to appreciate her efficiency.

"Uh, well…Do, do you…" Her cheeks turned red, barely keeping eye contact. He wondered what she could be so embarrassed about. "Um…"

Another girl, one he forgot the name of, stepped up with an affronted glare; leaning into his face. He politely leaned back. "Do you _like_ the new girl?" She demanded in her friend's stead.

New girl? Assuming she was talking about Yuuki, he simply nodded.

Shuuko gasped and her eyes grew teary. She sniffled loudly and the other girl sent him another nasty glare before ushering her away.

Zero blinked after them, completely baffled.

"Ooh, you're in trouble now…"

"Keita?" He turned to his seatmate. Why was he in trouble?

"Didn't you know?" Keita asked, wide-eyed. "Kunimi _likes_ you."

"She likes a lot of people." At least from what he'd gathered she seemed to. She was nice to everyone.

Keita shook his head. "She _likes_ you. Don't you get it?"

No, he didn't. "Why did she…cry?" It wasn't his fault was it? He hadn't even done anything.

"Cause you _like_ someone else." _You idiot_, was left unsaid, but heavily implied.

Now he was really confused. "Because I like Yuuki?" That sure was a strange reason.

But Keita didn't think so, apparently. He nodded. "You like Kuran more than her."

Oh. Zero blinked. Well he couldn't help that. He could like Shuuko just as much if she _talked_ to him in the first place (she'd hardly spoken a word to him until now unless it had to with schoolwork)… He paused. Well, maybe not. He'd known some other girls too, from hunter families even, since he was practically in diapers, and he didn't like them as much as he liked Yuuki. "Yeah."

His seatmate nodded as if he'd known what his answer was going to be from the start. "_That's_ why. You get it?"

Not really, but he nodded anyway. He'd thought Shuuko was a nice smart girl, but even she had her own quirks. If she wanted to be liked, she should have just said so. How was he supposed to know? And she went and cried because of it too. He felt bad for it, but was it that big of a deal? Should he apologize the next time he saw her? Maybe they could be friends then and she wouldn't cry anymore.

He wondered what he would do if Yuuki found someone she liked more than him. He wouldn't cry about it, first of all, that'd make Yuuki sad, and he supposed he'd try to befriend Yuuki's new friend. If they all got along then Yuuki wouldn't feel sad and he wouldn't either. The same would be said for if Kaname found someone else (but he highly doubted that ever happening, what with Kaname telling them they would always come before anyone else). So there was no need for tears, really.

"Zero?" It was Kaname. "What was Kunimi-san talking to you about?"

"…I don't know," he said honestly. "But she…" He looked down uncomfortably. "I think I made her cry."

"That's what I just _said_," Keita exclaimed, dramatically throwing up his hands. He gulped when Kaname shot him a sharp look. "Well, it was 'cause you already liked someone," he muttered.

"…So that was it." Kaname tried not to sound too smug. "Don't worry Zero, it's not your fault. She simply didn't know you belonged to us. Her own ignorance is what caused her…distress."

"So I didn't hurt her, right?" Anyhow, "I don't know how to like her more than Yuuki."

As if Zero was ever capable of hurting someone deliberately. Kaname shook his head and kissed the younger boy's hair. "You don't need to like her more than Yuuki." He murmured. Such a thing was absurd. And it was the girl's fault really, for wanting what wasn't hers. She probably even deserved to cry, he thought a little darkly.

Keita watched them with a wary smile. "Uh, Zero, do you _like_ this Kuran too?" Boys didn't kiss the hair of other boys. Heck, they didn't kiss period. It was the silent rule. Cause kissing was gross.

"I like Kaname."

"And I like you as well, Zero."

Whoa, Keita's eyes widened. "You're…pretty weird Zero, but I guess that's okay." He inwardly shrugged. As far as he knew, no one had ever told him you couldn't like two people. Besides, Kaname and Yuuki were siblings; they may as well be the same person or something.

"You should watch out for Satou though," Keita noted, "She looked _pissed_."

"Satou?" Kaname murmured. "Satou Keiko?" He specified.

"Uh huh. I heard she turns into a _demon_."

"A demon." Kaname mused, tone lined with irony.

"When she's pissed." Keita nodded. "And she was _pissed_."

Zero sent his seatmate a shrewd look. "…Has Satou gotten mad at you before?" The fear in Keita's eyes was nothing less than genuine.

"She will not be a problem." Kaname dismissed.

Keita raised his eyebrows. "Uh, Zero just rejected her best friend?" He felt the need to point out. "She _will_ be a 'problem'."

"She will never have the chance."

Something about the way Kaname's unearthly wine red eyes glinted had Keita laughing nervously. "Yeah, sure."

Looking between them, Zero frowned and gently grasped Kaname's wrist, directing his attention back to himself. "You can't." He said softly, expression imploring. "You said they were a waste of time, remember? And I don't care if she gets mad at me."

Kaname smiled sweetly. "Of course, Zero."

Keita inwardly sighed in relief. For a moment there, he thought…but it was nothing, right?

He didn't feel so confident when a few days later, Satou, who had been glaring daggers at Zero, suddenly stopped and instead spent her time staring warily at one self-satisfied looking Kuran Kaname.

Huh.

* * *

Disclaimer: No own.

Happy readings, guys :) Once again, major thanks to **Sagakure** for her wonderful AU idea as well as the numerous contributions she's made for us VK fans!


End file.
